A Worst Nightmare
by XxYo-YoxX
Summary: A young girl falls into the town of Halloween, her feelings and trust left unseen. What happens when three trickstars and a bug man, make her a part of their plan? She is left between anger and fear, and this soon becomes...A Worst Nightmare...
1. Halloween Night

****

Hello there fellow fanfic readers, writers, and people who are, well, here, anyway I would like to stat that this is my first fanfic EVER, hooray! so don't go saying '_this story sucks'_ or '_where did you learn to write?'_ I am open to HELPFUL critisism, but not outright rude comments, plz? k, thanx.

**Girl: Huh, where am I?**

**Hey! Its My Oc, how ya doing?**

**Girl: Ummmm, why does it say 'Girl' when I'm speaking, I have a name you know**

**I know, but they don't know your name yet, so, i'm not gonna give it away!**

**Girl: Oh, in that case, Hi Everybody my name's H-**

***takes out jar and puts girl into it***

**Girl: Hey, let me out!**

**Going through a tunnel, can't hear you! **

**Girl: What, but theres no tunnels around!!**

***Puts jar in cabinet* Anyway On With Teh story!!**

**Edit: fixed it up a bit, don't know if it's good or not, I just noticed a lot of my mistakes XD**

* * *

A young girl at about the age of eight was walking through her neighborhood with a huge smile on her face, today was her favorite holiday; Halloween. She had brown hair that was in a pony tail; but for Halloween she turned her hair a light sky blue, she also hazel eyes. She was dressed up as her favorite kind of thing: a Werewolf, yes its unusual for an eight year-old, but she loves wolves. Her costume was a long sleeve turtle neck with tears at the end. It was black with blue stripes and she wore long black pants with tears at the bottom The tears were blue and she had crest necklace and a blue crescent moon on her fore heed. To top it all off she wore blue wolf ears on her head, and a belt with a blue tail on the back.

Behind her was her not as happy brother. He wore a regular t-shirt and some jeans, his hands were in his pockets as he followed his little sister who was skipping happily in front of him. '_Man, this bites_,' the ten year old thought. '_I'm stuck with my little sister on Halloween night, and Tuck is throwing a party tonight! I hate siblings.' _He gave a rough sigh as he straightened up a bit.

"Hey, Haley!" he said to the girl in front of him. "Are we almost done, and I didn't think you liked Halloween; seeing as if your scared of every single little thing in the world!" Haley immediately stopped and turned around to face the boy. "I am not!"

"Sure your not." The boy said with a smirk, as she was turning around he shouted. "Look out there's a spider right by your foot!!" Haley stopped as her pupils shrunk, "AHHHH!" She gave a shriek as she ran behind the boy.

"Hahahaha!!" The boy laughed as Haley trembled behind him. " You - actually - bought - that!" He said between laughs.

"Dylan!" Haley said as she stepped in front, "That wasn't nice!!" Dylan stopped laughing immediately as a sad expression came over his face, "Your right, it wasn't nice." She looked up at him a look of surpise over her face. "But it was extremely funny!!" the boy started his laughing fit again.

"Huh!" She pouted as she turned around and started walking again.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

It was about nine O'clock when Dylan asked, "Please can we go home now!?" Haley kept skipping ahead and said nonchalantly. "Nope." Dylan was about to make her change her mind when he saw two of his friends walking towards them.

"Hey, Dj!" A boy with blond hair said as they started walking together. "Hi Josh, Toby." Dylan said to both the boys, "Hey dude," Josh started in a whisper. "Why in the world are you hanging out with your sister on Halloween!"

"Its not like a wanted to!" Dylan replied in a harsh whisper, "My stupid parents said that I have to make sure she got a lot of candy."

"Well," the boy named Toby said, "looks like her bags almost full, soooo, " He grinned at the other boys. "Lets ditch her."

"What!? I just can't ditch my little sister!!"

"Hey, man, keep it down, and of course you can." Toby said plainly. "I ditch my little sister all the time, and I don't get in any trouble, I just say she ran off or something."

"Well," Dylan looked down. "Haley gets scared very easily, and I don't won't her bawling like a baby when i bring her home." "Awwwww," Josh's voice rose in pitch. "Look at the big brother trying to protect his baby sister!" He made fake sniffles.

"Shut up!" Dylan said lightly butting his elbow in the blonde boys stomach. "Fine, I'll do it." he said sighing. "Alright! And I know just the place to ditch her, follow along." Toby winked at the other two as he walked up to the little happy eight year old.

"Hey Haley." He said in an innocent voice, "Looks like you got a lot of candy in that bag!" The young girl shook her head, "Nope, its not enough, I want to fill my bag all the way to the top!!"

"Wait! I have an idea." The boy said in a fake enthusiastic voice. "I know this one house that gives a bunch of candy, handfuls! Wanna see it!?" Haley looked up gleefully.

"You bet."

* * *

"Ummm Toby, are you sure there's a house out here?" Haley asked, they were on a small narrow path in a forest; and she could barely see him in the distance, "Yeah, of course there is! Its only a little farther!" He then looked back at the others boys, tipping his head as if saying, "Get up here!" The two boys nodded in understanding as they walked past Haley and up to Toby.

"Alright, here's the deal boys," Toby whispered to them. "When I say now, we ditch her, there's a barely noticed path on are left coming up. Run as fast as you can so she can't keep up." They nodded.

"Okay," he started as he looked to the left, "Now!!" not bothering whispering anymore he shouted the word and started sprinting in the direction of the smaller path with the other two boys following.

"Guys!" The young girl said as she looked around, they had gotten ahead of her and she couldn't she them anymore. She gulped as she heard sprinting in the distance.

Panic started taking over her as she started breathing heavily and she twisted her head looking around the area. '_They left me!' _She thought. _'They left me!!'_ In a daze she started running in the right direction unknowingly going off the path. "Guys this isn't funny where are you!!" she yelled as tears started to fill her eyes.

She kept running not knowing which direction she was going, or where she was going. She tightly closed her eyes wishing that this was all a bad dream, and that she was really in her home eating all of her Halloween candy.

She opened her eyes and screamed as she saw she was going to run into a tree at full throtle. A large 'Bang!' sound came as she collided with the tree.

"Oh, my poor nose." she rubbed her nose as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she looked up and saw something peculiar. The tree was in a circle, along with four other trees, curious she got up and went to stand in front of the tree.

"OOoo." On the front of the tree there was a smiling, Jack - O - Lantern, once again curiosity got the better of her as she opened the door and peered inside.

She looked down into a dark empty hallow, sighing she pulled back and started walking away, suddenly a wind came from the tree and started sucking her in, "Eeekkk!' she shrieked as she was pulled inside, not knowing where she would end up.

----------------

The girl woke up with a headache and looked up to see a sign that read 'Halloween Town' '_Hmmm, Halloween Town'_ Haley got up and started walking down the path and into the town. '_Maybe they can help me get home.'_

As she got farther down the path she started to hear singing,

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home,_

_every hail to the pumpkin song_

'_Well, they have to be nice if they sing!'_ She thought as she came into the outskirts of the town.

_Round That Corner Man_

_Hiding in The Trash Can_

_Somethings Waiting To Pounce_

_And How You'll _

_Scream!_

She jumped and covered her hand with her mouth making sure she wouldn't yelp, '_Wow, that sounded close!'_She gasped as she came around the corner and saw ghouls, and goblins, and monsters of all kinds. She quickly hid behind a trash can near a lizard fountain and tried to stay calm as the song continued.

_Tender Lumplings Everywhere_

_Lifes No Fun without A Good Scare!_

_Thats Our Job _

_But We're Not Mean_

_In Our Town Of Halloween_

'_Alright Haley stay calm, maybe they're all just wearing really good costumes!'_ She looked up and saw a clown and sighed, until of course, she noticed it didn't have a face, '_Okay, maybe they are real!'_

_Our Man Jack_

_Is King Of The Pumpkin Patch_

_Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin King Now!_

_This Is Halloween_

_This Is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! _

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_In This Town_

_We Call Home_

_Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song!_

She dared looking up as her pupils shrunk and she saw a skeleton rising up out of the fountain, _'Right, Great Hiding Spot Haley! Right Next To the Freaky Skeleton!!'_

_La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La_

_La La La_

_Whoooo!_

She started to breath heavy again as she watched the Erie skeleton rise from the fountain. As the skeleton finally got out of the fountain everyone was cheering and congratulating each other.

'_I Have Got To Get Out Of Here!!'_ she started to quietly exit when she felt something on her legged, slowly she looked down.

" Spa_, _Spa, Spa,_"_her pupils shrank, "SPIDER!!" Haley shrieked as she jumped from her hiding spot and immediately wished she hadn't, she was standing right in front of the skeleton who was looking down at her with a curious face.

"Well. hello there fellow creature." The skeleton said bending so that he was eye level with her.

At first the girl wouldn't even move, she just stood there staring into his nonexistent eyes, the skeleton cocked his skull to the side, "Are you alright?" He then waved a boney hand in front of her face.

Once again the girl started breathing heavily as she started backing up trying to keep calm but at the same time freaking out '_I have to get out of here!_'she turned on her heels and started running toward the graveyard.

'_Wonder what that was all about,' _The skeleton thought to himself.

* * *

As Haley came to a stop she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, she gulped trying to stop the heavy breathing and sat down in front of a tombstone.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" she thought aloud as tears started to swell up in her eyes. "And why do I always have to be a coward!!" she almost yelled but remembered to keep her voice down.

One by one the tears started to cascade down her face as she hugged herself pulling her knees up to her chest and putting her head down and them.

She was scared, petrified, she loved Halloween, but hated the monsters and creatures that came along with it, all she wanted to do right now was be in bed while her father was telling her a bedtime story then eating a bit of candy and going to sleep.

But in her mind she doubted ever that she will ever get to she her father again.

* * *

Jack Skellington sat in a big black iron chair listening to the prizes being given out one by one, he was fidgety because it was like this every year, they just changed what would be won and give out more trophy's.

He was getting impatient because he wanted to see where the little creature he meet had run off to, they hadn't had a newcomer in quite a while and he wanted to make a good impression for himself and his town.

He saw her run off into the graveyard and then banish over the hill, he just wished the mayor would hurray, although the mayor can go on and on and on about little non-important details.

Jack looked to see if the mayor was watching as he slowly got up from his seat and sliped away to the graveyard, and he opened the gate and it made an erie reaking noise, although he was quite use to it by now.

* * *

Haley's head shot up as she heard a large creaking noise coming from about ten feet away. She looked over the tombstone and gasped as she saw the skeleton man entering the graveyard.

She quickly put her head down as he looked her way, '_Please, Please don't tell me he saw me!'_ she prayed in her mind as she heard footsteps nearing her position.

'_I have to get out of here!!'_ Haley jumped out from her spot as she started running to the right, but she soon regretted it as she hit something and fell back down.

"Right in the nose again!" Haley looked up and held back a shriek as she saw the tall erie like skeleton in front of her."Why Hello there," Jack said as he bent down to become eye level with her.

"I don't think we got properly introduced last time." He stretched out his bony hand, "I'm Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King" Haley stared at the bony skeleton hand and started breathing very, very hard as her pupils shrunk and she started backing away though she was still on the ground.

Seeing the girl's reaction he raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "There's no reason to be afraid, I won't hurt you." he said in a soothing voice. Haley looked at the bony hand, to his gentle smile, and back to his hand, hesitantly she scooted forward and after a moment griped his hand with a small grasp.

Once she did Jack's smile grew bigger as he lightly shaked her hand, "And you would be?" Haley looked up and pondered, '_Should I tell him? He is nice, I guess it wouldn't hurt."_

She gulped down the lump in her throat and said, "Haley". Jack nodded as he stood up at his full height and said, "Well, Haley, as you can see, I am a skeleton, and I'm guessing you're a Werewolf."

For the first time since she was lost, Haley smiled a little, only a little, but it was still there, "Well, actually, I'm just dressed up as a Werewolf, I'm really just a human."

She could see Jack's smile falter and turn into a confused frown, "Human? Thats nearly impossible." This time Haley cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," Jack started putting his bony hand up to his chin and absent mindingly pacing around,"There are two reason's."

"One: only one human has never been to Halloween Town before, and they were nearly dead. Mainly because this is the land of the living dead, so they would have to be dead and they weren't dead so they still shoudn't have been here; although they were close to death, but still alive...." He stopped and turned to see the girl will her eyebrow still up and her head cocked to a side.

"Sorry, I ramble sometimes, and plus you're probably very confused." Haley nodded not understanding a word he said moments before. "Well, to simply put it, a live human can not be in the land of the living dead since they aren't dead."

"Oooohhhhh." She finally got it as she stood up, "As I was saying, Two, You have wolf ears and a tail, although you still have human ears two, which is quite peculiar to have both."

Haley giggled a little as he finished, "You silly, these aren't real ears and a real tail, there just costume props." she stated as she reached her hands up to the ears and started to take them off.

She pulled on them and gave a little "Ow!" Haley lifted both of her eyebrows as she felt pain coming from the ears, "Man! Dylan didn't glue these on my head did he!?" She turned her head so that she could she her tail and lightly pulled on it.

Once again she winced as she tried to pull the so called 'costume prop' off, "Come on." She started to panic as she kept pulling harder and harder on the tail ignoring the small waves of pain coming.

After several attempts she finally sighed and sat down, "oh, I give up, I don't know what my brother did but I can't get them off!" She sniffled fighting back tears, "I hate him!!"

"You know," Jack started bending down so that he was once again eye level with her, "Maybe you shouldn't blame your brother if your not sure he did it." Haley looked at him, the tears still in the brim of her eyes, "But he always does these things to me!"

"I'm just saying, maybe you should consider other factors, or options before jumping to any irrational conclusions, or making false accusations." Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "You use a lot of big words."

The skeleton chuckled at this, although it wasn't kind of the chuckle she expected to hear from a skeleton, she expected to hear a loud crackle, but his laugh was whole-hearted. and kind.

"And plus," the skeleton stood up again, "There is a myth in Halloween Town that when a human comes to the town, they become what they're wearing, if they are wearing anything."

The girl stood up and looked at the skeleton, "Really?" Jack nodded, "But the only reason why its' a myth is because we haven't been able to prove it, the one human that came here long ago was dressed as a regular human though, so we couldn't be sure."

"So you just haven't been able to verify it?" Haley asked, "Yes, in some manner, but we wouldn't really need to since humans never come to Halloween town."

"Well," Haley put on a small smile again, "I guess I'm proof." Jack smiled and he started to speak again, "I suppose you are, but theres one thing thats been bothering me since you said you were a human, how did you get here?"

"Oh," Haley looked down thinking a bit and then continued, "I came here threw a door with a Jack-O-Lantern on it." Jack face lit up and he said, "Of course, you came from the holiday doors!"

"Holiday what?" "Holiday Doors, tell me, were there four other doors with it, were they all in a circle?" Haley nodded as hope started to rise in her, maybe she would get to see her dad again.

"So does that mean I can go home!?" She smiled up at the skeleton with puppy dog eyes being as innocent as she could be, Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes," then his smile faltered, "but you can only go back on a certain holiday." "Well, I'll just go now then, it is Halloween." Jack put his bony fingers together as he looked at the girl, "There's a problem with going back right now."

Haley smile turned into a frown as she was once again getting confused, "Why?" "You see," Jack put his hips and sighed, "Halloween is over."

"But its only like ten o'clock, how is it over?" Jack cleared his throat as he started speaking again, "Its actually about half past one right now." Haley's eyes widened as she heard this information, "What?!"

Jack rubbed his head as he looked at the small girl, "Well, you can still get back home, you would just need to wait for the next holiday to come, which is, i think, Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?! Isn't that like a month away?!" Haley started to panic again as thoughts popped up in her head, '_What is dad gonna do? Think i'm dead!'_

"Are you sure I have to wait for a holiday?!" Jack crossed his arms and thought, "Yes, I'm pretty sure." Haley looked up at him, "How sure?" "Well, about 95%"

"But my father is gonna freak! I mean, hes going to go out looking for me and everything!!" Haley started to panic even more as she subconsciously started running around Jack circles while flailing her arms and mumbling statements he couldn't understand.

"Hey, hey," Jack said as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders lightly. "Calm down." Haley stopped immediately by his touch but wasn't scared or uncomfortable, as she noticed his touch actually felt warm; and not cold as she expected.

"Are you calm?" he asked, she nodded her head and looked up at him as he took his hand up and rubbed his nonexistent temples. "I don't know what will happen in your world, and I'm sorry that I can't do anything about it."

"You shouldn't apologize you know," he looked down and saw that the girl had an agitated look on her face, "I dislike when people apologize for things they shouldn't, or things they don't need to."

"And why is that." "Well," Haley crossed her arms, "Why apologize when you didn't even do anything, like when a family member dies and your friend say, 'Oh I'm sorry' sorry for what, they didn't do anything, so why apologize, i guess I'm rambling now huh?" Haley looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Yes well, we all ramble sometimes I guess." Haley giggled at this but quickly stopped as she thought of something. "But Jack, where am I suppose to stay until Thanksgiving?!"

"You'lljust stay in my guest room, if thats fine with you."

"Sure it is." Haley said in a sort of dazed voice as she yawned, Jack looked down at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, your probably very tired, maybe we should go now, huh?"

Haley looked up at him as she rubbed her eyes. "You apologized again for no reason." "Oh, sorry" Jack apologized once more as he gained a small growl from the little girl.

"Umm, how about we just go now." Haley yawned again as she nodded and began to walk but stopped as she felt strong arms pick her up and cradle her. "What are you doing?" she asked a little frightened.

"Well, seeing how tired you are I thought that I should just carry." Haley didn't protest and actually snuggled in little closer glad she didn't have to walk anymore.

Jack looked down at her and smile and he saw her wolf ears go flat against her head and her tail go in-between her legs but then sighed as he started walking toward his home and though, '_Tomorrow is going to be a loooonngg day.'_

* * *

**Your probably thinking, boy, she needs to make her chapters longer! right about now, *cough* sarcasm *cough* *cough***

***Hears pounding* Oh wait I forgot about someone, *Takes out Jar and girl* How'd ya like it in the cabinet?**

**Haley:.........**

**Oh, look at that, shes giving me the silent treatment, how cute! Anyway I hope you enjoy'd this chapter, and on another note, Have A Merry Christmas, Thats Right Todays The 25 For People Who Have No Calenders Or Sense In That Matter, My Christmas Present To You Was This Chapter! Hmmmm, Wonder What You Could Give Me? *cough* reviews *cough* *cough***

**Anyway Hope You Enjoyed It, Please Review And,**

**Merry Christmas, And A Happy New Year!!**


	2. The Hybrid Werewolf

**Hello peoples, first off I would like to thank my five reviewers,**

**hikari123 ~ ****Dragon-Griot-209 ~ ****Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion ~ ****Nausicaa of the Spirits ~ Ruler of All Vampires**

**Thank You Guys! You All Get Cyber Cookies!!**

**Haley: Do I get a cookie?**

**Ummmm, I ran out!**

**Haley: Did not!!**

**Did to!**

**Haley: Did No-**

**Shhh Quiet, Authors Talking! Anyway, I would like to thank hikari123 for being meh first reviewer :D and I'm sorry I haven't been able to check out any of your stories, I will! I give you my word! You can always trust a Woodman's Word!! Always! And For Nausicca, I'm sorry that your story got deleted :( but, thank you for reminding me to put a disclaimer, :D extra cookies for everyone! One More Thing, thank you Ruler of all Vampires for pointing that out XD I will change it later if I'm not lazy :P lol**

**Haley: But you said you were out of cookies!**

**I lied**

**Haley: You just said you could trust a Woodman's word!!**

**I didn't give you my word, now did I, just do teh disclaimer!!**

**Haley: Fiiinnneee, Disclaimer: XxYo-YoxX does NOT own Nightmare Before Christmas. if she did I would of course be in it, and as you can see by watching the movie, I am not, so tacobell and what not! (note: she does not own tacobell either, it's merely a random splurge word that she sometimes uses.. is splurge a word?)**

**edit: fixed this one up a bit, though it still slightly sucks, sorry about that but you know... tacobell (once again, don't own tacobell, so... meh..)?  
**

* * *

A young girl stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. '_Thank goodness it was all just a dream!'_ She stretched in the bed as she sat up and yawned.

As she was getting out of bed she opened her eyes and looked around the room. '_This isn't my room!'_ She started to panic as she thought to herself, '_Come on Haley, calm down, maybe I'm in my family's guest room.'_

She started to control her breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. '_Well, there is one problem with that; and that is my family doesn't have a guest room.' _she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she said to herself. "Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream."

'_But I shouldn't be scared, right? Jack seemed friendly enough.'_ She got out of bed and started walking but stopped when she felt pain in her backside, "Ow!" She tripped over something and landed with an 'oof' an the ground and glanced behind her.

"Oh, right, I still have a blue tail and blue ears; including my probably still blue hair." she sighed. "Great now I'm talking to myself!!" she stood up and went to the door and opened it as quietly as possible.

'_I wonder what time it is?' _she quietly went out and shut the door behind her and looked around. There were stairs to her right leading up, and stairs to her left leading down. '_I must be on the second floor.' _

She decided to go down to the first floor and as she reached the bottom she heard a sound come from the door to her right and pondered on whether or not to go inside.

She hesitantly reached for the door handle and peeked in and upon seeing what was inside, she smiled. There was Jack, at the stove cooking; and the noise she was hearing turned out to be him..... him humming?

She quietly went in the room and sat at the table while Jack, completely oblivious to her, kept cooking at the stove. Her smile grew wider as she listened to the tune of it, '_Is he humming Jingle Bells?'_

And then subconsciously she started singing,

_Jingle Bells, Jingles Bells, Jingle All The Way,_

_Oh What Fun It Is To Ride In A One Horse Open Sleigh,_

_Hey!_

Jack immediately stopped and nearly dropped the plate of eggs he had in his hand and at this Haley started giggling like any eight-year-old would. "You're silly, Jack."

Upon seeing the girl Jack got his bearings and spoke. "Good morning Haley, you kind of caught me off guard there!"

"Now Jack, me, an eight year old girl, really scare the Pumpkin King?"

"Now I said caught off guard, not scared." Jack went over and placed the plate in front in the small girl, "Now you better eat up, today I am going to introduce you to the citizens of Halloween Town with a town meeting."

Haley looked at up at Jack with the face that said, 'Say what?'.

"Now Haley," Jack started noticing the look, "You have to meet the citizens if you want to stay here."

"Well Jack, technically, I _have _to stay here. Not that your house isn't nice, but I'd rather be in my own." Haley stated crossing her arms which got her a chuckle from Jack.

"Yes I know, but anytime we have a newcomer in town we hold a town meeting for them so everyone can meet them." He looked at the girl and saw she was playing with her food.

"But I don't have to meet them. I can just stay in her till Thanksgiving, couldn't I?"

Jack sighed sat down, "There's a lot of problems with that."

"Like What?"

"Well first of all I'm usually in Halloween Town and not here so I can't leave you here all alone; second is the mayor of Halloween Town visits here frequently, and third I know you would get terribly bored staying in this big house with nothing to do."

"No I wouldn't." Haley said finally taking a bit of her eggs. "Do you have any books?" "Yes, I have a small library, but thats about it." Jack replied putting his arms on the table.

"Really!?" Haley said getting out of her seat and going over to Jack, "Can you show me?" She grabed his bony hand, ignoring that he had no flesh, and pulling him out of his seat.

"Haley, don't you think you should eat first?" Jack said while being pulled to the door.

When he said this Haley turned around and when she did she had on a puppy dog face, which really was a puppy dog face considering her ears went back and her tail went in between her legs and that her eyes had magically grown bigger and had sparkles in them.

"Please Jack." He mentally scowled at himself, how could he say no? "Oh alright, " Jack finally caved with a sigh and gained a little squeal of joy from the girl.

* * *

Three small kids walked around Halloween Town gaining small gasps and scowls from the citizens walking around, but staying far away from them.

Two of the kids were boys, one of the boy was dressed as a little devil, wearing completely red and having a tail and horns. The second boy was dressed as a skeleton, wearing a costume and mask that was only black and white.

The third one was a girl, and she was dressed as a witchl; her outfit was mostly purple and she was also wearing a mask.

They were apparently going house to house putting something in each of the mailboxes (do they even have mailboxes O.o) and when they moved to the next house they heard a small scream from the previous one.

"Alright," the girl began. "We've pranked every house but Jack's, who wants to volunteer to put the bag in his mailbox?" She looked at the two boys and the red one immediately pushed the skull boy forward.

"Barrel, good, here you go." The girl said to the boy handing him the bag, "Wait a minute, Lock pushed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!!!"

"Stop fighting!" the girl said pushing both the boys in which the boy named Lock said, "Don't push me!" The devil boy tackled the young witch to the ground and the wreslting began.

The two ran into Barrel and the fight excalated slightly. "Everyone just stop!" the girl yelled pushing both boys off of her and standing up to brush herself off. "Barrel, you already volunteered so you have to do it!"

"But Lock pushed me!" "

I don't care!" the girl spat back making both boys cringe. "Just go do it!" the girl then pointed to Jack's gate.

And Barrel, although reluctant, went in.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his desk, smiling at the young girl running around his small library looking at book after book happily. They had only been up there about five minutes and she had already decided which five she wanted to read first.

She would pick the book out, ask Jack a brief description of the book and if she liked the way it sounded she would put it in a pile, and if she didn't, she would put it back.

She kept looking around and then suddenly saw the books on Jack's desk and quickly went over there to check them out, but sadly, she was to short, "Jack can you help me up?"

Jack sighed picked the girl up and gently put her on his desk, "Thank you." and with that she started looking at each of the books while Jack got up and stacked his books that she picked out in a neater style, one that wouldn't fall down.

'_He calls this a small library?'_Haley thought rummaging through the books, but in the corner of her eye she saw something out of the window, and, to her surprise, saw a boy dressed as a skeleton running to Jack's mailbox, put something in it, and quickly run back to the gate where to other children waited.

"Jack, who are those kids?" she asked pointing down at them and Jack said, "Be there in a second." Haley turned and saw the skeleton struggling with a pile of books, trying to keep them from falling, but with no success.

Haley shut her eyes as she heard a '_boom!'_and opened them to find jack on the floor, covered with books, and upon seeing this, she went into a giggling fit.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Jack said getting out of the pile and walking over to her, "Now what did you want to show me?" when he asked this Haley stopped laughing and looked out the window to find that the three children where gone, she shrugged decided it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Oh, nothing." Jack sighed, "So I basically got buried in books for nothing?" "No," Haley got off the desk, "You got buried in books because it was funny!" He crossed his arms, "It wasn't funny to me."

Haley giggled a little and said, "Funny is in the eye of the beholder." "Riiiiiiight." Jack then picked her up which made Haley shriek a little, "You know Jack, this time I'm not tired, so I can walk on my own."

"I know, but you don't know the way to the Town Hall, and I don't want you running away from me." Upon hearing this information Haley's eyes widened and she said, "Say what!?"

* * *

Haley was waiting behind a huge curtain, waiting for the Town Meeting to start, she was extremely nervous as she fiddled with her tail.

She stopped when she saw Jack threw the curtains and walked towards her and kneeling to be eye level with her, "Remember, your only half human, your a Hybrid Werewolf, ok?"

"But why can't I say that I'm all Werewolf?" Jack sighed and lokked at her with a stern, yet somehow gentle face, "Because there is already a werewolf in Halloween Town, and he doesn't have any human features at all."

"Oh, right, " Haley then got another question in her head, "But why can't we just tell them the truth that I'm all human and that I'm stuck here because of Halloween."

"You know the human I told you about the last night?" the girl nodded, "Well he didn't exactly leave Halloween town with the citizens begging him to stay."

The girl lifted one eyebrow, "What?" "Well, the citizens of Halloween town don't really like humans because of him, so please just stick to the plan." Haley smiled and nodded once more, "Okay."

Jack gave a sigh of relief and stood up. "I'll call you out when I've told them what they're here for." And with that he left threw the curtain and on to the stage.

"Hello citizens of Halloween Town," he started going to his podium, "You must be really anxious on what I've brought you here for, and no, don't worry, its not about another holiday." He got a couple of sighs of relief from the crowd.

"We have got a newcomer in Halloween Town," the crowd started mumbling to each other with this information, "It is a female, a young female, and she will be staying with us for a little while, so I present to you Halloween Town," He put his arm out to the curtain.

"Haley, the Hybrid Werewolf!"

Upon hearing her name Haley quickly walked through the curtains with her tail still in her hands, a rumble of 'ooooohhhs' and 'aaawwww's were heard throughout the crowd.

Haley tried unsuccessfully to stay calm as she saw every ghoul, beast, and creature of Halloween Town, instead of running off she decided it would be safer behind the Pumpkin King's legs, so that's where she went.

Once she did this more 'aaawwww's were heard in the crowd and the citizens started to mumble to each other,

"She looks like she will be terrible."

"Very hideous."

"And she looks innocent, yet vile, if that's possible."

Haley immediately looked up at Jack when she heard this comments and asked quietly so only he could hear, "Do I really look Hideous." Jack quickly bent down and lightly grasped her soldiers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, see things here in Halloween are actually said backwards." He got a confused look from the small girl in front of him, "Umm, a better way to explain it, saying something is bad, means you think its good, saying something like 'She looks like will be terrible' means 'She looks like she will be a delight.' get it?"

Haley smiled softly and nodded her head, "I think I understand." She was about to go back to center stand when a small stubby man in the shape of a cone came on stage with a huge smile and held his hand out to her.

Haley looked at Jack, who gave a small nod, and she hesitantly reached her hand out, lightly, and quickly, shook the man's hand then retracted it to grab her tail.

"Shy one isn't she, Jack." the little man said looking up at the tall skeleton, "Yes, she is a _bit _shy."

"Her name's Haley you said?" The man looked at Haley with interest. "Yes I did." The mayor crossed his arms and nodded as if approving her. "Oh were are my manners, I shook hands and didn't even tell you who I am."

"I'm the Mayor of Halloween Town." Haley raised one of her eyebrows and spoke, "But I thought Jack was King of Halloween Town." "Well, yes he is, but the citizens of Halloween Town thought he would need some help preparing Halloween, so they elected me."

Haley smiled, "Well, its nice to meet you mayor." Jack lightly touched her back, "oh, I mean, Its terrible to meet you, I think, maybe." "Well same to you, Haley."

The Mayor then turned to the crowd, "Well, citizens of Halloween, welcome Haley to Halloween Town." And suddenly in unison the crowd said,

"Welcome To Halloween Town Haley!" Haley blushed a bit and she could feel her wolf ears go down, it would take a while for her to get use to that.

The crowd then went up to the stage saying either 'Hello' or 'Hi' or some other saying while Haley tried as best as she could to greet everyone, but something quickly caught her eye as she tried to glance over the citizens head while she thought. '_I knew I wasn't imagining things, there's those three kids, I wish i could talk to them. Every citizen is crowding me, how do I divert there attention.'_

_'What A sec, thats it_' she then backed away to Jack and said in a high, yet cutesy voice. "I'm so glad _Jack _found me in the graveyard or I would have missed Halloween Town! He's such a _terrible _guy!" she finished remembering things were 'backwards' in Halloween Town

And like she thought, all of they female creatures of Halloween Town went straight over to Jack and started bubbling over him to were Haley almost got sick, '_Ha,'_ she thought, '_Like fangirls over a celebrity!'_

She easily crept past the other citizens and saw a glimpse of the three kids wonder out of the Town Hall, and taking one more glance back at Jack, she followed.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if you though this chappy was boring, but the next one will be more exciting, promise!!**

**Haley: Yay! More Kids Like Me!**

**Oh yeah, there a _lot _like you, shy and innocent**

**Haley: Really?!**

**I'm not even going to answer that, on another note, Happy New Years!!! Well, not yet in my country but still, um, Happy New Years Eve!!! 09, yes-sir-ri, or how ever you write that, tomorrow its 2009 and a New year Begins, so I give you all this time, Cyber Cake, Yay! Oh what can you give me this time I wonder, *cough* reviews again *cough* *cough* whoa, maybe I'm coming down with a cold, anyway**

**Thanks For Reading, Please Review and don't forget!**

**Have A Happy New Year!!!!**


	3. The Truth or Lie

**Bet you weren't expecting me to update in just ONE DAY Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNN! But don't get so hopeful, I just updated aain because it was New Years, k?**

**Meh Four Lovely Reviewers!**

**hikari123 ~ Halloween29 ~ Nausicaa of the Spirits ~ Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion**

**You All Get A Muffin X3 and for my reviewers who reviewed for chapter one and not two, don't blame ya, I mean I just updated yesterday, I'm surprised I got an update in one day O.o and if anyone wants meh to check out their stories, I gladly will!**

**Haley: Ya! Kids my age! **

**Woop - De - Freakin- Do speaking of do, please do teh disclaimer**

**Haley: I swear you get nicer every day**

**I swear I'm about push this delete button in which you would of never existed**

**Haley: Ummmm, heh, heh, Disclaimer: XxYo-YoxX Does Not Own Nbc Duurrr Duurrrr DURRRRR**

**Next Time Be Nice About It!**

**Haley: Oh Well Sorryyyy**

***glares***

**Haley: Oh great and powerful nice one**

**Thats Better, On with teh story!**

* * *

Haley quickly walked out the door and saw the trio go through the gate into the graveyard and ran out after them making sure not to trip over her tail.

The gate was left open as she walked through it and saw the three walk on the hill and almost go over it until she yelled, "Excuse me!!" The three quickly turned around to see who the voice belonged to and were surprised to see the little wolf girl standing there with her tail in her hands and her ears down.

The girl was the one to speak first as she went down the hill to stand in front of Haley, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you behind us, can you give me a second?"

"Oh, its okay, you don't have to apologize." Haley answered letting her tail go. The girl then went back over to the boys and started having a small conversation, at least it looked that way to Haley.

Haley watched as the three kids kept chatting and wondered if this was a good idea or not, '_I hope Jack isn't mad at me for leaving Town Hall without him.'_

She turned her attention back to the kids who were apparently done talking as all three of them came up to her and once again the girl spoke, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, and excuse us for not introducing ourselves to you before."

Haley kept her mouth shut from correcting her not to apologized and remembered not every did it the way she did.

"I'm Shock." the girl said putting her hands behind her back, "I'm Lock." the devil boy spoke next crossing his arms, "And I'm Barrel!" the last one said who was dressed up as a skeleton.

"Well, its very ni- umm, I mean terrible to meet you! It's great to know that there are kids in this Town the same age as me!" "Great?" the girl said cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, I mean its horrible to know." Haley said laughing a bit, she was not use to their way of talking at all yet. The girl then spoke again, "So, Haley, where are you staying? I mean there's no houses available in Halloween Town."

"Oh, right," Haley swayed back and forth and her feet as she decided whether or not to tell them, they seemed nice enough, "Actuslly right now I'm staying in Jack's guest room."

"Oh, really." the girl responded, although it didn't seem to be a question, Haley answered it anyway, "Yup."

"So your going to be in Halloween town for a while, huh?" the boy named Lock asked, "Well, I'll only be here till thanksgiving." Haley said without thinking, then quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"Thanksgiving? Whats Thanksgiving?" the boy in the skeleton costume, Barrel, asked, "Its another Holiday, idiot!" the girl spat at him, which made Haley cringe a little.

Shock turned back to Haley, being as nice as ever, "And why is that?" "Well," Haley sighed as she thought, '_Can I really trust them, I know I'm dying to tell someone, but,'_

"Its okay, you can trust us." Shock said as if reading her mind, "Most of Halloween Town's citizens come to us when they wanna share their secrets because they know we won't tell!"

"Right guys!" she asked the two boys next to her, which they nodded vigoresly, "Okay, if you say so." Haley looked around to make sure no one else was near by.

"You see, I'm not really a werewolf, I'm a human." she could see all of their eyes widen at this information, "You are!" they said simultaneously, in which Haley just nodded as a response.

Then a thought popped up in the devil boy's head, "If your a human, why are you here?" Haley put her hands behind her back and swayed again, "Well, I fell through this door with a Jack-O-Latern on it and Jack says I won't be able to go home until its another Holiday."

"Really?" The girl put her hand up to her chin as if she was thinking and then said, "Will you excuse for another second?" and grabbed both boys arms and pulled them away far enough so Haley wouldn't be able to hear them.

Haley sighed at this, did she do the right thing by telling them? Her thoughts were interrupted as the trio came back and Shock asked, "Did you say that Jack said that you couldn't go back until another holiday?"

Haley nodded in response, the girl then turned with the other boys and said in a whisper, although this time Haley could hear them because she was actually trying to and they were a talking a bit louder, "I can't believe Jack would lie to this girl, he really is rude!"

Haley froze at the words she heard, '_Jack lie?'_ she began to breath heavily as this information registered in her mind, was Jack really lying to her, she looked up as Lock whispered, "Yeah, I mean telling her that she can't go back until the next Holiday when he can send her back anytime!"

But she raised her eyebrow and her breath slowed as the boy named Barrel commented, "I bet Mr. Oogie could help her, he has enough power to send her back, to bad Jack banished him from Halloween Town."

Haley swollowed the lump in her throught as she said, "Umm, pardon me, but is what you're saying true?" The three turned around and the girl said, "You heard that?"

Once again, Haley nodded her head in response, "Sorry you had to learn the truth by over hearing us, and yes, I'm afraid thats all true, jack is powerful enough to send you back."

"And what about this Mr. Oogie?" Haley asked the trio, this time the red one anwsered, "He really could help you get back." Haley's wolf ears perk up and she said, "Well, then can he send me back right now, so I can go home."

The three sighed together and Barrel said, "Well, he would have take some time to get ready to send you back, he has enough power, its just not that easy."

"Oh." Haley's wolf ears went back down as tears filled her eyes, "But don't worry!" Shock said, "He'll be ready soon!"

"But what do I do till then, I don't want to stay with Jack anymore now that I know he lied to me!" The red one spoke up, "You gonna have to, but it still won't be to long, but you have to remember not to mention meeting us or about Mr. Oogie, ok."

Haley looked up at him, "Why?" "Because he'll know tghat you found out that he lied to you, and he'll try and stop Mr. Oogie from getting ready, so it has to stay a secret, k?"

Haley nodded a bit more enthusiastically this time, hope raising in her, "I won't tell him anything, promise!"

"Good!" the three said in unison, just then the heard a creek and looked at the gate to find none other than Jack himself standing there looking around, "Haley!" he called, "Haley are you here?"

"Got to go!" the skeleton boy said as he ran off into the woods, "See you soon!" the devil boy quickly followed the other boy, "Remember, don't tell Jack anything!" and with that all three were running off into the woods and disappeared into the night.

Haley quickly wiped the remaining tears as Jack walked in and started looking, "Haley!" he called again, "Please if you're hiding come out!" Haley took a deep breath as she gathered up the courage and went into view of the skeleton and said, "I'm right here Jack."

Jack ran over to her quickly and kneeled so that he was eye level with her, "I was so worried about you!" _'Sure you were,_' Haley thought as she put on a fake smile, "You shouldn't have been Jack, I just needed air from that crowded area!"

Jack sighed with relief as he lifted her up gaining a squeal from her, "Just promise never to run away again." Haley gulped at his words, when her family made a promise, they stuck to it.

She took another deep breath and said, "Promise." "Good." he started to walk out of graveyard and Haley then uncrossed her fingers behind her back, making sure he wouldn't see.

* * *

**Taaadaaaaah! what will happen now that Haley thinks jack is lying, what will Lock, Shock, and Barrel Really Do? When Am I going to get the twenty dollars my brother owes me? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter of, The Nightmare After Halloween!**

**Any comment Haley**

**Haley: I can't believe Jack lied to me *snifle* *snifle***

***cough*nohedidnt*cough* *cough* **

**Haley: What?**

**Nothing!**

**Thanks For Reading, Please Review, and**

**Have A Happy New Year!**


	4. Stupid Emotions

****

Lot of tears in this chappy, all from Haley of course but she'll get over it

**Haley: Hey!**

**Anyway to The Ruler of all Vampires, they are just _pretending _to be nice to her, Um, i mean-**

**Haley: You mean _Jack _is pretending to be nice to me**

**Ummm, right, one second, *gets out Jar***

**Haley: Don't you da-**

***Picks up Haley* sorry, your ears can't hear this, *puts her in jar and then in a cabinet* Anyway, again, yeah, Just pretending, they are, _Boogies _Boys, so they are not gonna be nice for long, duunnnn dunnnn DUNNNN......AGAIIINNN**

**Oh, yeah, and my five fantastical reviews are**

**hikari123 ~ Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion ~ Nausicaa of the Spirits ~ Ruler of all Vampires ~ Halloween29**

**Thankies, Thankies! You All Get Cyber, err, umm, Cupcakes, woohoo!**

**Man I guess I have to do the disclaimer, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I, aka XxYo-YoxX, do not own NBC, I only own Haley, nyyaaaah, nyaaaaaaaaaaah**

**On With Teh Story! Umm, Again!**

* * *

As they were walking back to Halloween Town Haley had to desperately try to keep calm in Jack's arms, and no, it wasn't because she was scared of him, it was because she couldn't believe what he had done, what he was doing, lying to her, and she trusted him, and she actually was starting to like his company, but now that was all crashing down.

She had to keep looking away from to make sure he didn't see the tears that would bubble up her eyes every now and then, she quickly wiped them away although Jack would glance at her now and then he just kept walking and soon they were walking up the steps to his house.

As Jack opened the door he kept walking until he was on the second floor and at the guest room, he quietly opened the door, went in, and laid Haley on her bed, which she was relieved.

_'At least I won't have to talk to him.' _Just as she thought he was about to leave he shut the door and came back over to sit on the bed beside her while she brought her knees up to her chest and thought a little mad, _'Stupid karma.'_

_"_Haley," Jack sighed and looked at her, "Whats wrong?" Haley immediately tensed at the question, why would he care? '_Probably just a trick.'_

"Nothing." she lied and got under the covers while Jack sighed again, "Now don't tell me that, I saw you wiping the tears in your eyes on our way here, you know you can talk to me."

She looked away from Jack and crossed her arms, "I don't know why you're talking to me like this," Jack gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"It's easy," she said looking down playing with her tail, "You are not my father." Jack looked at her with sympathy, "I know I'm not, but that doesn't mean you still can't talk to me, please tell me whats wrong."

Haley gulped as tears came back into her eyes, "I just want to go home." she answered shakily, "I miss my father, I miss my friends,"

She gulped again as the tears finally started to cascade down her cheeks, "I even miss my no good brother." Jack sighed once more as he said, "I'm sorry," he reached out to try and comfort the girl but she quickly pulled back.

"Don't say your sorry!" she almost yelled as she finally looked at Jack though she still had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I told you its no use to apologize for things that you don't have any control over or can't do any thing about, you don't know how I feel!"

And with that Haley got out of her bed, went to the farthest corner away from Jack, brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry her heart out.

"I want to go home!!" this time she did yell it as she tried to control her breath with no success seeing how she was crying to much. Jack sat on the bed helplessly as he looked at the girl.

He got off of it and went over to her, once again he tried to put a comforting hand on her but she just pulled back and yelled, "Stay away from me!"

He quickly pulled back but didn't back away as he kneeled in front of her, he had no idea what to do, but he knew this, he would not leave this room with her like this

And then suddenly, to his surprise, she started to sing,

_Oh This Night is To Long_

_Have No More Strength To Go On,_

_No More Pain_

_I'm Floating Away_

_Through the Mist I See The Face_

_Of An Angel Who Calls My Name _

_I Remember You're The Reason I have To Stay_

_Have To Try_

_To Break Free From The Thoughts In My Mind_

_Use The Time That I Have_

_I Can't Say _

_Goodbye _

_Have To Make It Right_

_Have To Fight _

_Cause I Know In The End Its Worthwhile_

_That The Pain That I Feel Slowly Fades_

_Oooh I_

_Will Not Be Alright_

She finished as her tears started to slow and her breath became steady, she gasped as she felt tight arms around her and she finally opened her eyes, Jack was hugging her?

But, even though she pulled back at his touch before, she didn't mind it, she just put her head in his shoulder and continued to let the tears fall, it didn't really matter to her anymore.

"Now Haley," Jack started still hugging her, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I really am sorry, truly I am, I shouldn't have made you come to the Town Meeting, you didn't want to, and I should have just let you stay here, but its not so bad here, is it?"

He finally let go and looked at her, "The citizens seem to like you, you have a ton of books, and you have Zero to play with," at the mention of his name Zero suddenly appeared beside them.

"So, cheer up." he finished and lightly poked her nose with his finger and she giggled a bit, "Now that's more like it." he smiled at her, the tears had finally stopped falling from her eyes and she had a light smile on her face.

They both stood up and Haley looked up at him, "Thank you Jack." Jack smiled down at her and said, "No problem at all, now I think someone should be getting to bed."

Haley nodded and went over to her bed, got in, and once again got under the covers, "Goodnight Jack." she said as she snuggled under the covers.

Jack walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her face, "Goodnight Haley." he then went to the door, opened it, stepped out, looked one last time at Haley, turned out the lights and shut the door.

Haley sighed as soon as he left the room, was he really lying to her? Or was it the kids who were really fibbing to her, they seemed nice, but she did have to admit they seemed a bit suspicious, maybe she would ask Jack about them tomorrow, not telling him that she met them, but just saying she saw them one time and wanted to knew who they were.

She sighed again, she didn't know who to believe, or what her emotions were telling her, or her heart for that matter, she didn't really know anything, and she didn't really know if she cared anymore, so she just closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Three kids were running through the forest anxious to get back and report to Mr. Oogie and soon they arrived at what seemed to be a tower, only very dark, and very gloomy.

Shock whistled and a few moments later a tub with feet on it walked up and all three got inside, it then started to walk up the tower and the kids started to talk to each other, "I can't believe that girl actaully believed us!" Lock said.

"I know, I mean, seriously, us being nice? Not a chance!" Barrel said as he laughed a bit, "I can't wait to hear what Mr. Oogie Boogie says!" Shock commented as they reached their room.

"Although he is a little pouty, he still hasn't recovered fully from what that stupid Jack Skellington did to him." she sighed and stepped out of the tub along with the other two boys and they began descending some stairs that lead to some unknown place.

"But I'll bet he'll be glad to her about what we've learned." Lock stated as they reached a room which was very dark with only one candle in it.

"Who's There!!" a voice boomed from behind the counter and all three of the kids cringed and huddled together, "Oh," the thing said as two white eyes appeared in the darkness, "Have you brought me my dinner."

"U-umm, no, sir," Shock said putting her hands behind her back, "We brought your dinner three hours ago."

"Supper then." the thing said as the eyes squinted, "We haven't brought you any food sir." Lock said who was hiding behind Shock. "Then, WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME!" the voice boomed and once again all three kids cringe and huddled together.

"Umm, because, sir, we have some information about a newcomer in Halloween Town." Barrel squeaked also hiding behind Shock, "Hmmmm, newcomer, eh?"

"Yes, sir," Shock spoke again, "Its A Small Hybrid Werewolf." "A small _Hybrid _werewolf, not just a regular werewolf." the voice said, with some curiosity in it.

"Yes sir." they all spoke together, "Well then," the white eyes grew closer to them in the darkness,

"Tell me all about it."

* * *

**Duuuuunnnn, DUUUuuuuuunnn, DDDDUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!! AAAAGGGGGAAAAAIIINNNNNN! Bwuhahahaha! who is this mysterious voice? Oh, right I have to answer my questions from the last chapter!**

**Q1: What Will Haley Do Now That She Thinks Jack Is Lying ; Answer: Cry Her Heart Out!**

**Q2:What Will Lock, Shock And Barrel Really Do ; Answer: Tell There Boss Something Different, Not Try To Help Haley**

**Q3: When Will I Get The Twenty Dollars My Brother Owes Me ; Answer: Never!! **

**There You Have It, The Answers Revealed! A Bit Bummed About The Last One Though, T.T Anway, *Takes out Jar and Haley***

**Haley: *snifle* *snifle* Stupid Emotions**

**Hey, thats it, thats the name of the chapter! I was having a hard time to think of something and Haley just told me, thank ya Haley!**

**Haley: I don't care anymore**

**Hey, now don't go all emo on me!**

**Haley: I AM NOT EMO!**

**Shesh, okay, anyway**

**Please Review, and**

**Thanks For Reading**


	5. Desolate

****

Alright, so I rewrote the fifth chapter..why?

**Because I hated it XD it wasn't my original storyline at ALL. I was just sugar high and rushed threw it, and i reread the first chapter.**

**I really stunk at writing xD maybe I stilll do O.o oh noes!! jk XD**

**So I like this chapter a HECK, and I say HECK of a lot better than the chapter five you probably already read.**

**Oh, and Haley's not appearing more in the A/N, why? She ruins it! xD She needs to STAY in the story....**

**...... not jump out...bwahhnyaahfishyjawsXD**

**Dis-clai-mers time, yatzi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NBC if I did, I would have made a sequel, prequel, ......gleequel...whatthehckquel! Get it? Please do..for your sake..*evil grin***

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one better than the horrible original, well, actually this is the original, but the- oh nevermind!!**

* * *

Haley sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed. She had too many thoughts on her mind to sleep. What was she going to do? Who should she believed? Jack could be telling her the truth, but he could be lying. But then again, so could the trio. She groaned and shut her eyes tightly. _'Why is my life so complicated?' _she thought, '_I'm only eight!'_

Haley sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, yawning in the process. She sighed once more and got up from the bed, stretching her arms in the air.

She quietly walked to door and opened it a crack and putting her eye up to it. The hallway was fairly quiet; apart from the creaks and moans from the house. Which strangely didn't bother her.

She opened the door completely and looked over to the long spiral staircase. She knew that the staircase led to Jack's quarters, and his small library. But right know she didn't care about the books, she cared about what he was doing. She ascended it slowly and quietly, and a bit nervous; what happens if he's still awake? If he gets angry?

'_This is no time for ifs!' _Haley thought to herself as she neared the top. The room didn't have a door, that she remembered. As she reached the topped she crouched, noticing a light on the desk.

"I don't know, Zero." She held in a gasp as Jack came walking back to his desk, a book in his hands. "She really freaked out, I don't think she can last the hold time here." The ghost dog barked in response, floating up to his master who was just sitting in his chair.

She slowly crawled to a desk nearby and hid behind it, unknowingly being caught in the scent of the ghost dog, who barked at that moment.

Jack lifted his head at this and raised a would-be eyebrow. "Is she?"

Haley froze as she heard this, and thought of one thing, '_Busted!' _

"Young lady, come here." She scowled, shy did he have to sound just like her father? Reluctantly, she stood and walked quietly over to him, seeing him cradle his skull in one hand and flip threw the book with the other.

"What are you doing up?" She lowered her eyes and answered, "Couldn't sleep." He gave a thoughtful sigh and turned towards her. Was she, glaring at him?

'_That's ridiculous, Jack!'_he thought to himself. But the more he stared, the more he could she her emotions. He could see to distinct things; fear and anger.

'_More fear than anger.' _So she really was glaring at him, but why, he couldn't say.

"A better question is, why are you snooping?" She narrowed her eyes more, yep, definitely glaring. She then crossed her arms.

"Why do you care?" she ansered flatly. "Because it's my privacy." he said, narrowing his eye sockets back.

"Why do you need privacy?"

"When did you start asking the questions?"

"About two seconds ago."

She was certainly getting angrier. "Well, Miss Attitude, because I like it." Her eyebrows went up, now there was hurt in her eyes.

_'Wait, Miss Attitude, did I really just say that? And to an eight year old?_' Jack thought, a bit surprised by his actions. _'I really don't think when I say things..._'

Haley just looked down and shook her head, apparently saying something to herself in her mind. She then turned and started walking out, holding herself in a hug.

Jack quickly stood up, startling Zero next to him and knocking down his chair. "Wait, Haley!" The girl didn't stop, just kept walking on silently, holding herself. Jack cursed himself and walked after her, but tripped over his own chair.

--------------------

Haley held herself in a hug reaching the bottom of the stairs. She felt empty, alone.....desolate. As she made her way to her room she could hear Jack fumbling upstairs, but did not care. She passed a mirror and stopped, looking into it. She no longer saw a happy little girl.

She saw a lifeless wolf girl, with dark, empty eyes, it's like the green had been pulled out of them, and only blackness remained.

At least she knew Jack was lying to her. She continued to her room upon hearing Jack coming down the stairs. As she went in she turned, and locked the door behind her. She went over to the dresser and took out her clothes, and started to get dressed.

A knock startled her as she heard Jack's voice say, "Haley, please open the door!" He sounded like he knew he messed up his plans, she decided.

Not caring and tender, like she wanted to believe.

She ignored him and folded her pajamas, blocking out his voice. Although it was still there. "Haley, please open the door, I didn't mean it. Honestly!" Honesty, did he even know what that would meant? She wondered to herself pulling down her shirt a bit more.

Another knock. And another. And Another. Another. Another. Another. Another.

She scowled to herself and brought her hands up to her ears, why wouldn't he just stop? What she didn't know was it wasn't her human ears causing the problem, it was her wolf ones, and her mind.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. **Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. **_She couldn't talk it anymore!

"Will you shut up!" she yelled from where she was standing. "Will you stop knocking!" Jack looked at the door confused, he only knocked a few times, and gently at that.

Haley shook her head and ran towards her balcony. She threw the doors open and went out to the edge.

She gulped as she looked below, it was a farily far drop.....but the knocking...it just _wouldn't _stop. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself. In one fellow swoop she jumped over the railing; and landed gently on her feet.

_'And I was told only cats landed on their feet.' _she thought to herself, smirking. quickly, she turned to the woods and started running, but not on two feet, all fours.

She smirked once more at her rate, her razor sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Jack, hearing the balcony doors, feared the worse. "Well here goes nothing." He stepped back and kicked the door as hard as he could, which was really far too hard. It busted open and flew across the room, crashing into the wall.

'_Opps, I'll fix that later.'_

He looked over to the balcony and ran out on it.

He could only see the ground below, ut beyond that were trees as far as he eye could see. "She couldn't really have jumped, could she?"

Then again, werewolves were known for there jumping and fast speed, not to mention teeth. Even hybrid's. In actuality hybrids were more dominant than regular werewolves.

They were smarter. They were almost human.

Jack cursed to himself as he jumped the balcony, easily landing on his feet. He started off in a full sprint, not bothering to call her name. '_Why did I have to be so harsh on her?'_ he though, _'Why didn't I take her feeling into account?'_

"Awwwwoooooooooooooo!" He stopped as he heard the slightly-familiar call. _'She's howling?' _He shook his head, he needed to stay on the objection at hand, and that was getting her back, making sure she was safe.

Haley quickened her pace feeling alive again, howling at the moon, running on all fours, it all felt so....right!

But at the same time she felt she was doing something wrong. She ignored the feeling and ran on, still smirking.

_'I have to find Lock, Shock and Barrel.' _She thought. _'I have to go home!' _

Unknown to her, the trio was scheming against her that very second.

And not alone either, the were all giggling around a big, sack man, the one she told her was named, Mr. Oogie.

Or more commonly known as the Boogie Man.

But everyone in town just called him;

Oogie Boogie.

* * *

**Taddaaa, hope you like this one better!! I mean I do.**

**Like..a lot x)**

**Well sorry peeps for the updating thing, but I DO have an excuse, I cracked meh head and got a concussion xD..yay me!!**

**Not.**

**But I seriously did, I thought I was lgonna be like, retarded or somethiing. And don't take that the wrong way!**

**I mean like brain damaged, but that is was retarded mean so don't be going and making harsh reviews.**

**I say next time I ride a bike a will be wearing a helmet, and I do not crash and crack my noggin' and I am completely fine, still have a high IQ still going to school, still writing.**

**So forgive my concussion and please review!....Mabyebe as like a Get Better Gift x3**

**Thanks So Much For Reading!!**


	6. Vicious Wolf

**kicked the rating up in this one, just because of Haley and Jack. Nothing that bad happens! Just Haley gets a LITTLE Freaky**

**MEH DISCLAIMER!! I don't own nbc, okay, if I did I would be officially dubbed insane XD**

* * *

Haley ran as fast as she could, twisting and turning; dodging the Halloween trees by the moonlight. She couldn't hear Jack behind her, and she was glad. She just wanted to go home..wanted to get away from this town.

Mr. Oogie was her ticket home, and she had to see him, no matter what the cost. If Jack got in her way, he'd be sorry.

Haley stopped as she reached what seemed to be a gate. Curiously, she went up to it, and gasped as she saw the largest mansion in her life.

'_Jack's mansion doesn't even compare to thing thing!' _It was true, it had the distortion of the rest of Halloween Town's building, but the size of a monster. Haley found herself backing up, the fear creeping into her again.

_'Is this where Mr. Oogie lives?' _she thought, grabbing her tail nervously.

She gulped down the lump in her throat. "H-hello?" she called meekly. "Lock, S-Shock,...Barrel? Is anyone here?"

Her eyes darted to a tree inside the gates where three small shadows appeared. '_M-maybe I should just go..' _

"Haley!" She jumped out of her skin as soon as she heard her name and let out a small 'Eep!' One of the shadows laughed and stepped forward, it was Lock.

"Calm down, jeez!" Barrel came up next to him. "We've been waiting for you." Shock walked out, in between the two, smirking with her mask at her side.

Haley faked a smile, still slightly scared of the trio. She walked a few steps towards the gate, and it suddenly creaked open, making her once again step back. "Mr. Oogie is ready." Shock said, trying to coax the girl in. Haley's demeanor instantly changed. "Really?!" she said, giving a real smile.

They all nodded simultamiously, smiling. Haley gladly went through the gate and up to the trio, "Is he in the mansion?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" They turned and went to the front door, Barrel opening and being followed by Lock. "Come on!" Shock turned toward Haley and smiled, holding out her hand.

Haley smiled back and accepted the kind gesture.

"It looks a _lot bigger _from the outside..." The hybrid commented, looking around a small, plain room. "It is. It only has three rooms." Lock said going to a door and opening it; he then smirked. "And one basement." Haley cocked her head to the side. "Is Mr. Oogie down there?" They all nodded.

Haley took a deep breath, and looked at the stairs, determined to go home. She pushed past Lock and decended down the stairs at a quick pace. The trio followed suit, laughing the whole way down.

"Haley, I presume?" Haley stopped at the bottom, upon hearing her name. She was in a rather dark room, the wallpaper looked like bugs, which she despised bugs. The floor was nothing but dirt. She looked into the darkness and saw two green glowing eyes. '_I can't be afraid!' _

She walked towards them, but stopped when the thing chuckled. "I was expecting you to be taller." She gulped and shook her head. '_I can do this!'_

Haley took a breath in. "Sorry to disappoint." Finally, it came out of the darkness, and she gasped as she came face to face with none other than, the Boogie Man.

"Not at all." He laughed again making her cringe at the sound of it. "No need to be afraid, I'm going to help you..remember?" She nodded and smiled, thinking of her family.

"Well, there is one thing we have to do before I send you back." Haley looked up at him, confused. Was there a catch? "Like what?" The Boogie Man seemed to sigh and bring a hand and place it on his forehead. "I'm afraid I can't do it without Jack Skellington being dead...permanently."

Haley's pupil's shrank remembering the skeleton man, his kindness, his friendship. '_But he betrayed me!' _She reminded herself. _'He lied to me...' _

"Why?" she decided to ask. The Boogie Man sighed again and looked into her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable. "He has my powers."

She clenched her teeth, hating the fact that Jack stole from the one who was trying to help her. "How are you supposed to kill him with no powers?" The Boogie Man chuckled and took something from behind his back, a necklace, a small book hanging from it and a full moon on the cover.

"Not me.." he smirked, "You."

Haley took a step back, scared now. "What? I can't kill Jack! He's-"

"Your friend?" He finished for her. "He lied to you, kept you from your family, stole **MY **powers and he's your friend?!"

Haley took another step back, terrified. He made sense, back he seemed angrier about what Jack did to him than her.

"N-no.." He smiled the instant she said this and stuck the necklace out to her. "Then put this on." Haley gulped, and looked down at the peculiar item. Was it suppose to help her win? "Everyone knows, the werewolf's best friend is a full moon.

Haley took a breath in and looked from the necklace, to the Boogie Man. "And I _have _to ki-... defeat Jack for you to get your powers back?" She didn't like the word kill.

He nodded in response. She silently took the necklace from his hand, "Quickly!" Shock called. "He's coming!" Haley nodded and bit her lip, putting the necklace over her head, and around her neck.

The next event that happened was petrifying.

-------------------

Jack ran inside the mansion, fully knowing who it belonged to. '_If Oogie has hurt her I swear I'll-' _He stopped in mid-thought as a low, growling sound came from below him. He looked over and saw the basement down open and ran towards it.

He cleared the stairs in two leaps, landed on his feet at the bottom. He entered the room and noticed one candle burning, the rest almost complete darkness.

But he smiled as he saw a familiar silhouette in the darkness. "Haley, thank goodness your safe! You almost gave me a heart attack!."

He put his hands on his hips and stared at the outline of the girl.

"Did I?" He narrowed his eyes at her voice. It sounded rougher, and keener, darker. His eyes widened as he she turned to face him, smirking in the darkness. He thought her teeth were sharp before! They glinted in the candlelight and looked like they were sharper than steel. And her eyes, they were as red as blood; they looked like murderous eyes. His eyes trailed down to her hands, her nails had grown at least two inches, and looked as sharp as her teeth.

"H-Haley.." he couldn't help but stutter. "What happened to you!"

"Awww, come on, Jacky, drop the act!" She gave a cackle of a laugh, one like he would give his mortal victims to scare them. She took a step forward, making Jack take an uneasy step back.

"Where's Oogie Boogie?" Haley smirked and crossed her arms. "You mean Mr. Oogie?" Jack clenched his fists at the alias. "Where is he?!"

"Ah, ah, ah, this is between me and you." She pointed her finger at him as she said it, making a point.

She chuckled again and lowered her hand, clenching her own fists and taking another step toward the skeleton. "Time to fight."

"Wha-?" Jack was cut off as he jumped to the side, narrowly missing the wolf girl's punch. He stared in confusion at her, why did she try to hit him?

Haley cursed quietly to herself as she pulled her lodged hand out of the wall, leaving a big hole. "You weren't suppose to _dodge _it Jack!" She turned to the stunned skeleton, glaring. She suddenly smirked at him and put her hands on her hips. "If I'm going to kill you, it'd be a lot easier if you just wouldn't move!"

Jack took a sharp breath at this and finally realised what was going on. '_Oogie's using her!' _He then noticed the necklace. "Haley, you have to take off the necklace!"

The girl tensed at this and seemed to give a low growl. "So I'll become weak again? Oh-ho no, Jacky, that just won't do."

Instantly, she appeared behind him, striking him the back. Jack flew across the room and crashed into the wall, groaning as he slid down it.

Haley got on all fours and charged, attempting to catch the skeleton off guard. Jack quickly evaded it and tried to think of an solution to sustaining her, without harming her.

'_It's not like I can hurt her.' _He thought to himself, dodging another punch. Haley moved to kick Jack, who quickly grabbed her leg, stopping it. Haley smirked at this, "Gotcha!" she swiftly twisted in his grasp, using her other leg to knock the skeleton off balance. As he fell she brought her fist down on his stomach, hearing the break of a few ribs.

She smiled with satisfaction as Jack winced and gave another groan. Haley jumped to the stairs railing, still smiling at Jack as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"Sorry Jacky," she stuck out her lip pretending to pout, "was that too hard?" Jack looked up to her, and reached his arm out.

"Aww, sorry, but I don't feel like helping you up." She started laughing again, crossing her arms and still balancing on the railing.

Jack closed his eyes as his hand started to glow red. "**BOND!" **Haley gasped suddenly as green ooze tangled around her, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. Jack quickly went to the girl, and ripped off her necklace, making her gasp again.

Jack stared in awe as Haley seemed to grow back to her old self. Her nails slowly started to shorten, along with her teeth.

He smiled as he blood red eyes turned back into bright hazel, and her demeanor seemed to change as well as her whole body relaxed.

"Haley.." he lightly shook her shoulder and she made a groggy noise, stirring and slowly opening her eyes. "Jack?" He smiled down on her, the green ooze dissolving away.

"Why..you!" Jack shot his head up and to the other side of the room, where Oogie just emerged from a room, followed by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. He lifted Haley up into a sitting position and whispered to her. "Go upstairs." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "But-"

"No buts, just go." She wanted to protest, but knew it would be no use.

She swiftly got to her feet and ran up the stairs, hearing Oogie shout something behind her, she quickened her pace.

She stopped and her pupils shrank as she heard Oogie shout. "_DIE _Jack Skellington!"

What came next was a loud crash and the sound of tears hitting the floor.

* * *

**Alright, so you know how I loved the last chappie? I kinda hate this one XD it gave me SO much trouble DX**

**Oh snap! What happened to Jack!? tomgtacosdogsrabbitcheeseball! You might wander 'Why does Haley trust Jack?' **

**Because Oogie turned her into a vicious freak that's why, idk about you but I would trust the guy who DIDN'T do that to me XD**

**The faster I get reviews, the faster I update, YATTA! XD**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. A Worst Nightmare

**Alright, before i forget, I'm changing the title of the story, why?**

**Because I want to be a bit more original, not steal Tim Burton's title thingy majig, so, yeah...**

**The new title is A Worst Nightmare, and I'm going to change the summary eventually too. **

**So the old title is 'The Nightmare After Halloween' just telling you I'm going to keep tis tittle for like two days so people know what the story is, k?**

**Tacoooss, now anything else? hmmmm.... yes the story is almost at its end, yep.. that's right XD there's one more chapter after this one, so yaattaaaa!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer!! I do'nt own Nightmare before Christmas, if I did I would have....idk...died....meh**

**Here we go!! :D**

* * *

Forgetting what she was told, Haley rushed down the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

As she reached the bottom, she held in a scream.

Jack was against the wall, one eye tight shut, the other narrowed, glaring at Oogie.

The Boogie Man smirked at his nemesis, and pushed his spear in farther, making Jack groan once more. Haley clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as the same feeling of hatred came back into her.

She gasped slightly and looked down to find her nails growing back, and felt her teeth grow back as well. She smirked at this. _'This time I'll use it right' _

"Hey Oogie!" Haley used the wall to push off of as Oogie glanced at her and brought her hand back, making the bug man gap at her in horror.

She swiftly brought her claws down on his shoulder, and he winced and stumbled back, pulling his spear out of Jack.

Haley's smirk grew into a wide grin as Oogie dropped his spear to the ground and gripped his shoulder in a feeble attemp to close the cut.

She then cocked her head to the side as bugs started to fall out of the wound, squirming and such. '_Ewww...'_

"You stupid little punk, how dare you!"

He took a menacing step towards her, but she positioned herself in front of Jack and stood her ground.

He stepped closer and Haley barred her teeth and took a fighting stance.

She attacked first by pouncing and trying to dodge it. Oogie dodged it and picked up his spear and fired randomly. Haley's eyes widened and she took a step to the right, and felt the spear make a small cut on her face.

She growled and got on all fours, then took off like a bullet towards him. This caught him off guard of he stumbled back, and she dove under neath him, making small cuts on his legs.

Oogie snarled and turned, bringing i n hand down on her tail, making Haley let out a cry of pain. She twisted her body and bite his arm, tasting the bugs guts in her mouth.

She jumped back, using her hand to stop her, and spit out the guts in disgust. Haley looked up and gulped as she saw Oogie raise his arm, aiming for her with the spear.

She brought her hands up in defence and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

"**TEAR!**" she looked up as a booming voice to her side yelled. Oogie cried in pain as all of his wounds tore open, dead bugs spreading across the floor.

She stared confused as Oogie cried, "My bugs! My bugs!!!" and he sank into the floor, and became nothing more than a pile a dust. Still confused, Haley looked to the side of her to find Jack with his arm outstretched, and it glowing slightly red.

She smiled at this and ran to him, embracing his good side, making sure not to touch the broken bones. Jack chuckled to this, and hugged the wolf girl back, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry, Jack.." He smiled down on her. "For what?"

Haley looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "For this." Jack sighed and attempted to stand, grunting as he used the wall for support.

"I should be the one apologizing." The wolf girl stared at him sadly, wishing there was something she could do to help him.

How could she be so stupid?

How could she be so naive?

And now Jack was seriously injured; all because of her.

She gripped his suit with her hands and leaned her head against him. '_At least he's alive.....'_

Jack peered down sadly at the girl. She had been through so much at just a young age. He sighed and pushed off against the wall.

"We should get going." Haley just nodded in response as she stuck by the limping skeleton's side.

* * *

Haley sighed in relief as she sprawled across her bed, not bothering to change. She stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

'_So much has happened in just one night.' _She rolled over and placed her head in her hands kicking her feet nonchalantly behind her.

She was glad it was over, glad she trusted Jack, glad she was alive. A smile graced her lips as she stared out the large window in front of her.

When she came her this was a worst nightmare. But now it didn't seem to bad.

Well, excluding becoming a mindless monster and nearly killing her now dear friend. Excluding that, it wasn't so bad, she was actually becoming brave, which is a big feat for her.

She perked her head up at the sound of creaking and looked over to find Jack grinning at her and bandages around his stomach. She sat up quickly and crossed her legs, her smile drooping a bit.

He walked in, closing the door behind him and sitting on her bed. "You should be asleep."Haley commented crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Jack gave a chuckle and ruffled her hair at her discomfort. "That's what I was going to say."

She cracked a grin and shook his hand off her head. "Well I guess I beat you to it, huh?" He smiled and grunted and he layed down on the bed, the wolf girl curling up next to him.

"Ya know, I'm gonna miss this place." he glanced down at her and raised his non-existent eyebrows. "Really, you've been here for a day and you're already going to miss it."

She gigled and nodded and against him. She yawned and Jack smiled as he closed his eyes, tonight certainly was just like a worst nightmare.

But a worst nightmare with a happy ending.

* * *

**Was is awesome or terrible XD i don't like this chapter, nope nope. I think something's missing, but, idk what****.**

**Nyaaahhh *flails* i'll find it later XD**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short T.T**

**Like I said, I really..**

**Really...**

**Dislike it.....hates a bad word XD**

**And remember I am changing the title!! **

**I'm just leaving it for a little bit, k?**

**Sooooooooo....**

**Please Review..Please?? pwetty please :3**

**Thank You For Reading :D**


	8. I Can't Say Goodbye

**Dun, dun, dunnnn, the last chappy! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAZZZZ Finally, gawd I thought it'd go on forever.....haha XD**

**Not much to say, maybe thanks for reading this far, reviewing etc. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NBC! if I did I would be busy trying to make a lifesize film with Jack so I can hug him all the time XD**

**On with Teh Story!!**

* * *

Haley slowly and opened her eyes to the morning light, and smiled as yawned and stretched out, only to be almost squeezed to death by Jack.

As he strengthened his death hold Haley fought against, and frowned to herself. _'I'm not a stuffed animal!_'

She squealed as he suddenly rolled over with her still in his arms and she stuck her lip out pouting, as she was now being squashed by the skeleton. "Jaaaacckkk!" she whined pushing against him and he yawned and cuddled her more.

She jumped in his grip when Zero barked from behind and sighed as she stopped struggling.

"Hey Zero.." Haley said to the ghost dog and it yipped as a reply. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought up an idea. "Zero, could you leave the room for a minute?"

Zero cocked it's head to the side but none-the-less faded out of the room.

Haley took in a deep breath and suddenly let out a chilling scream, making the Pumpkin King not only wake up but fall off the bed.

This threw Haley into a fit of giggles as she clutched her stomach and pointed at the skeleton as he got up and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"What's the matter, Jack?" she finally got a hold of her emotions and sat up cross legged still smirking at him. "Did the terrifying Pumpkin King get scared by a wee girl?"

Jack just shook his head at her and exited the room, the wolf girl close behind him.

As the walked downstairs Haley subconsciously took his skeletal hand and Jack looked down at her and smiled.

Haley reflected he time in Halloween Town; she had meet the unusual citizens, lost trust in Jack, became a maniac, trust restored in Jack and cried way too much.

She had to work on that...

As they reached the bottom the door bell rang and a scream vibrated through the house. Jack let go of her hand and opened the door to stand down to find a 'happy' Mayor on his front step. The Mayor let himself in as he scuttled past Jack and into the kitchen.

"Jack I have the new plans for next years Halloween! You have to improve them of course!" Jack sighed as he closed his door and murmured, "I really need an eye hole."

Haley giggled at this and went into kitchen with the skeleton dragging himself behind. She sat in a chair next to the Mayor and Jack slumped into one next to here.

As the Mayor unrolled the plans Jack finally smiled as he saw Haley's tail wag vigorously back and forth and her wolf eyes as pointed as could be.

'_She's excited about seeing new Halloween plans?' _He chuckled to himself, then again she

The Mayor's face instantly went to it's 'sad' side.

"Jack, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean she's just a-"

"Nonsense!" Jack cut him off. "If Haley wants to help with the plans it's fine by me!Who knows, maybe having some thoughts from the youth with really help!" The Mayor's face changed in a flash. "Youth, brilliant idea Jack!" Haley just rolled her eyes and Jack chuckled.

They all crowded around the plans and this time Jack actually enjoyed it.

* * *

Two weeks seemed to pass by in an instant; when Thanksgiving came she didn't even notice, thank goodness Jack did.

He slowly walked into her room and saw the girl sleeping soundly on her bed, papers full of her Halloween ideas surrounding her.

Jack smiled down on her, she had worked so hard for the past two weeks and he knew she was exhausted.

A part of him didn't want to wake her, wanted to let her sleep for the rest of the day and then tell her Christmas wasn't far away.

But he knew she had to go back to the mortal world, no matter how much he wanted her to stay.

He lightly shook her shoulder and her eyes began too flutter open and she swatted his hand away mumbling, "Five more minutes, Jack, sleepy..." He smirked at her and poked her sides at which she began to giggle madly. "I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled rolling off the bed and holding her stomach grinning.

"Guess what?" he knelled down to be eye level with her. "Zero has puppies and I get to have one and name him Pookey?!" He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as the girl giggled again, he had gotten use to her sarcasm and now fond it amusing.

"No, it's-"

"Awwww!"

"Please don't interrupt me."

"Or you won't give me a puppy?"

"Or I won't tell you the good news."

"But you already told me the good news."

"I did?"

"Yep, you said Zero had puppies with a lady ghost dog!"

Jack just stared at her with a plain expression.

"What's that look for?"

He sighed as he stood up to his full height and rubbed his temples. "Nothing, at least if you don't want to go home today." He turned and walked out smirking at Haley's dumbfounded look and his smirk broke out into a wide grin as he heard her following him.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned speak but stopped as he stared at the girl. Haley looked up at him, tears glistening her eyes and and her lip quivering.

"Oh, Haley" Jack started kneeling down and placing a boney hand on her shoulder.

"I know you might miss Zero and I, but an eight-year-old child does not belong here." Her eyes grew larger and she now bit her lower lip.

_'Maybe I phrased that wrong....' _He sigh and pick her up, placing her on his knee. "What I mean is you should be with your family, whos probably worried sick about you."

She gulped and wipped her eyes. "I know...but I'm gonna miss you.."

He knew what she meant. It had been getting boring here in Halloween Town, he still loved his town...but it was lonely. He looked down as he felt a tug on his shirt. Haley smiled up at him and ran to the end of the hall and turn.

He looked at her amusingly.

She lifted both of her arms up to her right side and her hands in a cat-like manner.

Then she sang. "Nyan nyan~, nyan nyan~! Ni hao nyan~! Gorgeous, delicious, deculture~." He laughed at the cute little dance and walked over to her.

"What's that suppose to be?" She giggled and took his boney hand in her own and ran to the door, dragging him along with her. As she opened the door she responded. "The Nyan Nyan song, silly!"

She quickly went down the stairs, her hand still in Jack's.

_'If she keeps __this up, she'll kill me.... oh wait' _he stopped making the girl fall backwards. _'I'm already dead....' *SKULL JOKE!! YOHOHOHOHO_

"C'mon, Jack!" Haley nearly yelled standing back up and once again dragging the skeleton along. "Hello, Haley, Jack!" the Mayor yelled from his podium, waving at them. Haley smiled and waved back, too eager to stop. Haley noted that they received several 'Hi's!' and 'Hello's!' and 'When are you going to pay for my window?!'

_'Okay maybe just one of those..'_ she smiled nervously at the undead women with her boy on a chain and yelled as she ran past. "Jack will pay for it!"

She heard Jack sigh from behind her and giggled as she ran through the large gate that lead into the graveyard.

Haley stopped once she reached the middle as she gazed at Spiral Hill for the last time before she had to leave. "It's so beautiful," she said more to herself than Jack, "and yet creepy, I'll miss it."

Jack was about to try and cheer up the girl when he saw a smile grace her lips. "Just another great memory, huh?" He smiled back and nodded, gazing up at the hill. He turned as he heard rustle beside him and saw the wolf girl run into the hinterlands and disappear into the darkness.

"Haley!" he called running after her.

_'I'm sorry, Jack._' Haley thought as she heard the call behind her_. 'But I don't know how to say goodbye...._'

She quickened her pace, dodging every branch and pot hole in her way. She bit her lips as once again tears formed in her eyes and fell into the wind, going past her and she clutched her eyes shut and tried to clear her mind.

At least she couldn't hear Jack's shouts behind her anymore.

_Bam! _"My poor nose!!" She fell to the ground, and instantly brought her hand up to her nose. She finally opened her eyes to find that she had ran into the circle of the Holiday Doors.

She sighed, "This is just like when I first came here.."

Not wanting to waste anymore time she stood up and ran into the middle of the circle of the circle the trees formed. _'I go through the Halloween one right?'_

She didn't have much time to think about it as she heard Jack calling her name again. She gulped and looked around her, taking it all in.

"I'll miss this place.." and with that she ran to the Halloween door and pulled it open, leaves swirling around as she was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

***Gaspith* the end?! well this is the last chapter.......but wait! there's an epilogue XD yeppers so you can**

**submit your thoughts on the story overall after teh epilogue...or now, I don't mind XD**

**Anywho I kinda Love-Hate this chapter...but nyaaahh**

**Oh! and if you wanna see the Nyan Nyan dance go to youtube and type in "Nyan Nyan" I'm sure you'll find it X3**

**I do not own the Nyan Nyan dance or song XD**

***SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO For those who watch One Piece, here's a hint..he's tall, a skeleton, has an afro and is a musician..you know who he is XD**

**I don't own one piece..gosh**

**Thanks for Reading**


	9. Epilogue: Good to Be Back

Haley groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surrondings.

She was in a forest; a forest tht she thankfully reconized. She sat up and shook her head, trying to focus.

As she stood and brushed herself off. She looked around and began walking, hugging herself in a weak attemp to warm up.

She was home, but what would she do? Did they think she was dead? How would she find them?

As many questions buzzed in her head she failed to see the Holiday doors fading, a hollow hole returning in there place. Thanksgiving was over and the bond between the two worlds had been cut.

She walked for atleast an hour, her hands and feet numb, her spirit low. '_I'll find them-' _she reasured herself, '_-all I need is patience, and will power.'_

She took slow breaths in and out, trying to amuse herself with making different shapes.

The girl nearly had a heart attack as a loud, grieving voice virbrated through the trees. "Haley! Please!! Haaaaleeey!"

The voice sounded fimiliar, she raised an eyebrow and walked closer, jumping from behind tree to tree.

As she neared it, she gasped. It was her brother; and he was crying. '_D-Does he really care that much?' _

The ten year old boy was in fact crying, or more so bawling.

With his hands cup around his mouth he shouted as loud as he could.

"Haley! Are you here?!?! Please come back!! Dad's a wreck...... and so am I!! **Please**!"

She watched as her brother's arms dropped to the side and he fell too the ground, tears streaming down his face.

He brought one arm up and covered his eyes, trying to stop the tears, with little success.

Haley felt terrible. How could she cause her family so much pain? She looked on with sad eyes; but for the first time in awhile, she didn't feel her wolf ears droop. She blinked a bit dumbfounded and reached up and touched them.

They no longer felt soft, no longer twitched, no longer moved. She narrowed her eyes at them, and slipped them off.

It felt so weird for her, she couldn't help but miss them. She replaced the prop back on her head, not wanting to lose it.

Haley took a deep breath in and prepared herself. She was a different girl; she no longer twiddled her fingers, or pointed her feet inward, no longer a corward.

She clenched her fists and walked up to the mess of a boy, and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped and whirled around, the tears momentarily stopping.

He gulped and looked down at her. Haley merely put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth, smiling up at him.

"Hi, Dylan." She said meakly and waited for a response. He stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity, and Haley wondered if he had gone brain dead.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and said in a barely auditable tone. "Welcome back, sis."

She just smiled, returned the gesture and gulped as she put her head in shoulder. Finally in a muffled voice she responded. "Good to be back, bro."

The brother and sister released eachother, and intwined their hands as they stood, walking into the distance. They soon became a speck, and all that was left was their laughter; making the forest seem to brighten and they finally disappered in the distance.

* * *

**The end I say too you!! it's over!! And on Halloween too, fancy that XD I admit I was waiting for this day, the great day of Halloween!!**

**Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go watch The Nightmare Before Christmas XD**

**I really hoped you enjoyed my story...**

**A**

**Worst**

**Nightmare**

**:D I sure enjoyed writing it!!**

**Adfetize, gasoontite......goodbyeeee.....**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The Scarecrow suddenly jumped out from behind a tree the siblings were just by.

"Fofofofofo, the story seems to end! But I tell you now friends, this girl's life is still going to bend. For in a mere five years, she will shed more of her crystal blue tears."

He jumped around and his glowing green eyes remained transfixed on you.

"Her best friend will become one of her fears, and this will soon become......."

**Her **

**W****orst **

**Nightmare**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Can you gimme a dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN?!?! A Sequel?! Why yes my fellow fanficers, and new journey awaits Haley! And it'll be good :D**

**Note: Don't expect this right away, for my TOP priority right now is: All's Fair in Love and War...I have a lot of work to do on that story.... but It will come, so be ready ! Or should I say get your popcorn ready? XD**

**Thank You So Much For reading!!**


End file.
